


As Wished Once Upon A Star

by 4Mortea



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Chamber of Secrets, Gen, Hogwarts Second Year, Swearing, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Mortea/pseuds/4Mortea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a moment in everyone's life when they wish to escape the real world, and Sandra Salazar was no exception. But people grow, opinions change, and rough times get better. Older and a bit wiser, she knows she can't escape her life and it's up to her to do what she needs in order to be happy. </p><p>While it's true that her friend group remains small, her grades are not what she would like them to be, and she spends way too much time crying over fandoms, Sandra was perfectly content to stay where she was.</p><p>But life had other plans for her. Plans that were quite the opposite of what Sandra wanted, because after all, ain't life a bitch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Wished Once Upon A Star

## Prologue: Counting the Fallen Stars

_"When you wish upon a star, you vaporize instantly. A star is a horrible place to wish upon"_

 

The night is many things to many people—it could be cold, dark, mysterious, romantic...

It could be the time when monsters hunt to satisfy their blood-lust, or the time when lovers meet in secret to dance their romantic tango.

Either, both, or neither. The night is not picky.

A specific not-quiet-summer's night to a barely teenage girl in a big-but-not-really-that-big-city, is as confusing as the weeks she has been living as of lately. The only difference is that in the cover of the night she allows herself to break down.

It really wasn't her fault—it may be true that she could have done something to prevent the events that occurred, but so could have any of their friends. It was only after someone had gotten hurt that they went to an adult. So maybe they all shared the guilt, but only two of them were victims. She was one of them. Not that she saw herself as one, there was no blood, no scratch was made on her skin...but when it came time to talk to the police only her and the other girl had been questioned. The event hadn't been that serious. No one was gravely hurt, and other than the talk both the principal and their teacher had given, (and the 3 day suspension given to the perpetrator) the days passed without any drama.

Yet she still felt confused and helplessly lonely. Being in her friend group felt like walking on egg shells, being with her parents meant ignoring their _glances_ , and being by herself meant questioning and agonizing over the events that occurred.

So like any other person who didn't know what to do, she let herself cry at night. For a week now, when the moon was high and the house was quite, she snuck out of her room and sat on the stairs of the backyard. She let her emotions overwhelm her and she let them free.

During this specific night however, she was done crying and now she sat thinking. She thought about how the only thing that made sense in her life at the moment was fiction. How despite the troubles of the heroes, everything turned out fine in the end. How they had people around who understood them and helped them through the obstacles. She wished she was part of a story. She looked up at the sky. The dark blue canvas littered with pulsating stars. They remained in their spots, none moved distances in a way that was easily perceivable by the human eye. She wished that just once she could see a falling star.

Nothing happened.

She sighed. It seemed like neither wish was to be made into reality. She stayed for a couple of minutes before returning onside her home. Tomorrow was another day.

As the door closed behind her, a star fell.

_"When you wish upon a star, it's actually a satellite, and your wish has been recorded and catalogued. An agent is now assigned to your case."_

**Author's Note:**

> So this work was inspired after another story I had been working on and soon lost satisfaction with. Now older and wiser, I actually planned where the story was going, and I have planned 17 chapters plus the prologue. I'll try to update in a regular basis.


End file.
